the love you have and had reboot
by loveheart205
Summary: A/N-Sorry I have been busy. I will resume this story as will too. I can not make any promises yet on when I will be uploading a new chapter but hopefully soon. THANK YOU FOR READING.
1. the start a new boss?

Thanks to juey for help me out on this story she rewrite it for me and I love it so here it is the reboot.

I do not own the boondocks all rigths belong to the rightful owns.

thankyou all for reading and injoy.

* * *

Jazmine Rose Dubois age: 22  
Favorite food: Italian food  
Favorite Artists: Beyonce, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, and Jhene Aiko.

Current Boyfriend: Connor Thomas

Jazmine's POV:

"Jazzy, baby wake up," Connor said, shaking my shoulders roughly.

"Stop!" I whined, I held back my eyes close, hoping I can go back to sleep.

But just my luck,

Without a warning, Connor pulled the blankets from my body. I suddenly felt the cold air coming from the window that made my body shiver.

Feeling extremely annoyed, I growled loudly and sat up from the King size bed.

" Connor, what is it?" I stated in an irritating voice.

"Morning to you to Beautiful, have you seen my pants? I can't find the ones that go with this" He asked, showing her his collar shirt and suit jacket.

I rubbed my eyes in a sleepy fashion.

" Babe, it's clinging on the door. Remember, you asked me to clean it for you." I reminded him, pointing towards the direction.

Conner palmed his forehead. "wow, I was moving so fast I forgot ,thanks baby" he said, changing into his attire.

" Love you" he fed me a quick peck. "I gotta go, don't be late for work, " he announced, giving me another peck on the lips. I giggled hysterically as he laid a series of kisses on my neck.

"See you tonight baby, " he said, inclining his forehead against mine "I'll be waiting" I responded in a seductive tone. He chuckles and tightening his necktie.

"I'll be looking forward to it, " he articulated, giving me one last kiss before leaving.

I smiled widely, but soon my smile faded when I realized I had a meeting today. I looked at the clock it was now 7:15 the meeting was scheduled at 8:30 this morning.

"Shit, " I swore as I got up off the bed running towards the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, I put my curly wild hair in a bun, and slipped on my long lvory color sweater dress. I applied my makeup an everyday natural look I took an glanced of myself in the mirror before rushing downstairs.

I went into the kitchen, hopping on one foot to get my another black pointy heel on . I drunk a cup of orange juice and then ate a cold bagel.

Ugh, I hate cold bagels, but I didn't have the time to heat it. Lastly, I checked the time again and walked out the door.

It was sunny but still a little chilly outside.

I got into my new 2016 BMW 750i and was on my way to work, I took my usual route, as i was driving on the highway, I thought about how great my life was now dwelling in a fancy townhouse that only rich people can afford. I had an awesome career I was the head of an hair fashion magazine that was only one part of one of the best hair company's in the US. I earned a great deal of money, and most of all, I was dating the hottest guy.

His name was Connor Thomas. He had dark hair, sea blue eyes and a body of a god. He was biracial like me and was born into a wealthy family. He owned his own estates and vineyards. At first we lived in separate houses, but after going steady for two years, he begged me to move in with. Hate to brag, but living with him was great he was charming, funny, smart, and fantastic in bed!

Too bad work had me caught up all the time. I haven't had sex in 60 days and it was driving me mad! I just want to touch that gorgeous body of his and screw him recklessly.

nevermind about that because I'm starting to drool a little, but anyway.

I eventually arrived to work and it was like walking into my kingdom. I felt like royalty as I walked inside, everyone greeted me with a smile, showing me their ideas for the upcoming hair show. Asking me for style advice, telling me the latest gossip.

"Miss Dubois, Here's you're pumpkin spice medium, extra creme, no sugar, and from your favorite cafe as always" Faith my assistant said, handing me my cup of coffee.

"Thank you faith and how are you today?"I inquired politely.

"I'm great and you?" She inquired.

"Had a little bit of a rough morning, but I'm fantastic"

"Great, enjoy your coffee, ring me if you need my assistance," she said.

"Alright, see you!" I said cheerfully.

I took a sip of my delicious fresh hot coffee and walked inside the room where the meeting took place.

"You are late Miss Dubois! please have a sit and try to be on time next time now were was I" my boss Donna said. I went to my sit but i didn't miss the look she gave me.

Later on after the meeting my boss Donna called me into her office I thought for sure that i was going to fired but she instead informed me that I have a dinner appointment at 9:00 sharp with the new owner of the company beacuse she would not be able to make it herself, so as always I had to cancel any plans I had for the rest of the night.

She told me not to be late I handed my boss a smile, but inside I was pissed off tonight Connor and I had dinner plans and it was thought to be our night. It's been awhile since we spent time together. Lately work's been all we never do and having time to have fun or spend quality time with Conner was short of none. We didn't even have sex anymore because often when I would arrive home, I was either too exhausted or too moody.

Once I left the boss's office, I ran into the bathroom and cursed loudly expressing my frustration.

Good thing the bathroom was sound proof.

I was angry because I was really looking forward to my date with Conner. I truly miss doing tho type's of things, most of all I miss the sex! It may sound demented, but It's been too long. If I don't receive some love soon man, I swear I'm going to fucking explode!

"shit" I cursed as I thought of Connor.

He was going to be upset when he discovers I have to rain check once again, damn it!

#########################

No one's pov:

When Jazmine got home she walked in to see roses petals scattered on the floor and lighted candles all over. it was so shocking to Jazmine because Connor haven't done this in a long time, he olny did something like this when it was for a huge occasion.

She gasped in her hands as tears formed in her eyes. It was so beautiful as she walked through the house she saw a huge bouquet of light pink long stem roses her favorite kind with a gift bag from Tiffany's next to it, she instantly felt guilty because she didn't expect him to do this for her. She wanted to enjoy the moment, but she knew she couldn't stick around.

She had to get ready for another dinner. She raced upstairs and got ready putting on her new gray bodycon tank dress with a V-neckline and strappy black stiletto sandals. She was determined to leave before Conner arrived. She didn't want to confront him after everything he did today for her, she knew he will be devastated and furious maybe she could get out in time.

It was 8:34 pm she was now nervously trying to rush, she was about to depart the house when Connor walked into the door.

" baby you're home! Wow, you look amazing, " he said, he noticed her sexy dress squeezing her tiny waistline.

"Connor," Jazmine said but was cut off.

" how was your day? Let me get ready so we can go on a bit" Connor stated, kissing her on her lips.

She didn't get a word out to tell him because he was too busy talking about how excited he was about their date.. He was about to go into the bathroom, but Jazmine blocked his extrance.

"Connor Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to call off our date"

"What!" He yelled, interrupting her.

Jazmine took a deep breath, "I have an important dinner with my new boss and I"

"Are you fucking kidding me!"Connor hollered, causing Jazmine to flinch.

"Jazmine we had plans today you agreed!" he exclaimed In a fast tempoe. He was very pissed at her right now, his face was turning red.. He began complaining on how much time he spent planning their date and how he didn't receive sex in in two months!

She understood his frustration, she was frustrated as well, but she wasn't going to lose her job. At the same time, it pained her to have to disappoint her boyfriend, only she had to do this for the sake of her career.

"I'm so sorry, I promise this will be the final time I cancel.I will make it up to you" she said sweetly, kissing him deeply.

And just like that he was won over.

She gasped at the time and grabbed her purse and exited out the door.

Arriving late at the place it was already 9:40, she rushed inside the expensive restaurant. She bit her lower lip nervously hoping that her new boss didn't go away. If she screws this up, she can say bye-bye to her perfect job she hoped her new boss won't be excessively hard on her, she thought as she went up to the concierge. "I'm here on reservation" she handed him the paper she had, then he showed her where to go as she walked closer to the table.

Her eyes instantly widened and she nearly lost her balance when she spotted her him waiting for her with an unpleased look on his face.

Only it wasn't his expression that surprised her, it was the fact that he was her ex-boyfriend, Huey Freeman was he really the new owner.

Her legs were trembling and she felt her anxiety kicking in. She was entirely speechless, she started to breathe heavily and her heart was skipping a beat.

"Jazmine" he stated noticing her, his eyes softened.

She was still speechless, her breathing still heavily and her heart was skipping faster.

"Jazmine, Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Did he expect her to answer? How could she? After everything that has happened? How could she when she haven't seen him in years! How could this be happing to her now?.

##########################

Here's chapter two.

It was late now and the restaurant was completely empty as if it was reserved for the night. The only two people in the place was herself and who the man she hated the most, Huey. Jazmine was so befuddled about the entire situation.

The only thing that comes out of Jazmine's mouth was

"What going on Huey? What, what, are you doing here!" She yell at him.

" I'm supposed to meet up with my boss and then it's you? Why are you here!" Jazmine questioned again.

He didn't even get a chance to explain himself because she had already got up to despart.

"Jazmine wait!, don't go let me explain" Huey said, drawing her into his chest.

The whole time she was in his arms Jazmine didn't even want to acknowledge that she was only now crying because she was so angry with him for what happened years ago or maybe it was from seeing that gold ring on his finger that she was trying her hardest to avoid from the minute she sat down.

The monment she was in his arms, she knew deep down in her heart that she never want to leave his arms, but that didn't stop her from pulling away from him.

" No, no! I hate you!" She screamed, tears racing down her face. " you don't get to hold me like that anymore Freeman! let go of me! Jazmine yelled and hit him with her black clutch bag.

All Huey could do was watch as Jazmine break down in front of him. He felt dread, his heart burned severely. He knew her seeing him again did this to her, the woman he always loved even more then Giselle, his wife. He never desired to hurt Jazmine, but there was no turning back time, what done is done, and the day it all happened. It haunted Huey everyday of his life since. He should have never done it in the first place, and he wished that he could erase the past.

Flashback.

###############################

Huey POV:

I was seating on my bed in my room reading one of my favorite Malcolm X novels. Riley and I had separate rooms now because Grandad said we were too old to keep sharing. Today, I was able to read my book in peace without any distribution.

Right when the story was becoming really good, my reading was interrupted by a doorbell ringing. If only somebody could get the door, but unfortunately I was home alone right now. Grumbling loudly, I got up and ran downstairs to open the door.

To my surprise, It was Giselle Scott from my school in my doorway dressed in a tight dress.

"Giselle what are you doing here?" I asked with irritation, trying to avoid how attractive she looked. why was she here and why was she standing on my doorstep in such a revealing dress.

" Hi Huey, I'm here regarding our class project. We're partners remember?" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah, I remember" I stated, rubbing my neck out of embarrassment.

"So, Are you going to let me in or what?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

I was hesitant to allow her in because it was something about this girl that was driving me crazy. I was attracted to everything about her and that wasn't a good thing, wasn't good at all damn puberty.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I let her in. I knew we should have stayed in the living room, but I wanted to read my book so I told her to come upstairs. She knew she shouldn't have but she made a move on me. I felt nervous then, I wasn't certain if I would been able to keep my hands to myself, Jazmine was my girlfriend and she knew that too, everybody did. and if jazmine knew that the girl she hates was here she would try to kill me,and If she finds out that I had to work with the girl she hates, she would be enraged.

It was a good thing Jazmine wasn't in the same class with me as this girl was. I wasn't happy when the teacher made us partners, but I wasn't going to receive a failing grade. beacuse Jazmine and Giselle hated each other, that wasn't my problem.

I wasn't going to fail over no stupid girl's beef, But little did I know I was proceeding to lose more than just a grade.I don't know what came over me, I didn't see it occurring. All I knew was that it was too late, Giselle's lips were kisisng mines. Our hands were touching each other seductively.

She let out a soft moan that drive me crazy, and the next thing I knew, I was on top of her. All that was heard was the bed squeaking and banging against the wall. All thatI could heard was Giselle's loud voice, screaming my name over and over again.

I wanted to stop, but my body continued moving. It just felt so good. It was the greatest feeling I ever experienced. Jazmine and I never had sex because she desired to save herself for marriage, and I respected that. Only at this time being, I forgot all about Jazmine.

That's was until I heard the door fly open. Then I heard a loud familiar gasp.

It couldn't be true, I thought.

I wanted to shoot myself when I saw the devastated look on Jazmine's face. The way her eyes were wide and filled with tears clogging her eyes. The way her lips were trembling along with her body. I knew right away, I had fucked up big time.


	2. It's you again

No Ones POV:

Instead of beating Giselle's ass, Jazmine ran out the house and straight to the hill. She wept so hard that she was starting to get a headache. Her heart felt like it was bursting into pieces and burning in flames. She felt a huge knot in her stomach, it was the worse feeling ever.

She whimpered in her knees thinking how could he? Why? Why her?

What Jazmine didn't know was that Huey ran after her and spotted her on the mound by the oak tree crying her broken heart out.

"Jazmine!" He called urgently, but the moment she heard his voice she got up and tried to run, but he grabbed her and held on to her tightly.

He held on to her so she couldn't break loose. She fought to release herself from his grasp, but he was much stronger than her. It angered her, she could smell that bicth's cheap ass perfume on him. She can visibly see the bite marks that bicth placed on his neck.

"Get the fuck of me!" Jazmine swore for the first time in her innocent soul, kicking and punching him as hard as she could. Nevertheless, her hits didn't do any damage, she was weak. Huey allowed her to hurt him because she needed to strike him and all Huey could do was apologize repeatedly for what he has done.

But Jazmine refused to hear his apologies and excuses. She just keep on thinking of Him and Giselle in bed doing things she hasn't even done with him. Things she thought they would someday share together. She just continued thinking to herself, how could he make me think he loved me?, how could he say that he love's me, and rip my heart out.

She simply wanted him to go away, she was sick of his lies. He wasn't sorry, he was caught. He was caught deceiving her, deceiving their relationship and most of all, their friendship. Huey wasn't trying to let go her, he just kept pleading with her. Then finally, she gained the courage to pull away and tell him that it was over between them, which was the toughest things she had to do in her entire life.

She loved him, she really did love him. She didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stick around. But a huge percentage of her knew, she could never forgive him. She didn't want to see him anymore, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! you're always hurting me! We're over! I done with all of this crying over the things you do intentionally to hurt me"

" I loved you more than anything! I trusted you more than everyone! And the worst part about this whole thing is I thought that you loved me as too. I thought I was your everything, I thought I made you happy. Even if you never said the words "I love you" I really believed you did. I felt it in my heart, I felt it when we kiss, but I guess my heart was wrong."

" I was in love all by myself and now I hate you and I'll never forgive you for hurting me like this. I don't want to see your lying face ever again! I hate you so much. I hope she was worth it all! worth losing me Huey!" that was the last thing Jazmine ever say to him. she ran down the hill leaving him standing there, he wanted to go after her. He wanted the tears to fall from his eyes, but he just watched her go.

He didn't deserve to cry, he didn't deserve her and that was why he didn't run after her.

But he wanted to her, He wanted her badly.

There was nothing left he could say, it will only be excuses and she wasn't going to hear them.

but what she didn't know was that he did in fact love her. He was in love with her not Giselle, but it was all to late for him now he messed up everything between them. There was no forgetting that.

Weeks went by and turn into months. About 4 months later, since the breakup, huey had turn 18 years old 3 months ago and Jazmine's birthday was a few day ago she still haven't spoke to him. She never told Huey the truth about what was going on with her. At that time, but no one knew that little miss Giselle was pregnant at the time. she was 4 months and when Huey found out he tried to prevent anyone from telling tell Jazmine about it.

But what he didn't know was that, Giselle told all her acquaintances and one of them was name Nicole who was also Jazmine's friend. Cindy was Jazmine's best friend, but Nicole and Lisa was her close friends too. All four of them would do anything for one other, so naturally when Nicole heard the news, she called cindy and lisa she told them the news and then they went over to Jazmine's house to vist her when they got there.

They told her everything and her response to them was odd. No one knew how she felt about it because she didn't say a word to the new of Giselle being pregnant and she didn't even cry in front of anyone.

She never even told Huey she knew, she just didn't speak at all.

Unlike Jazmine, nicole was enraged she was just like cindy in some ways. no one does that shit to one of her girls and didn't get they're ass beat because they were like an sisterhood and no one was going to change with that.

But little did they know, Jazmine was indeed hurting more In fact, she cried every night. locking herself in her room all day and ripping every picture she had of Huey and burning it. She stopped eating and she started missing days of school.

Finally, her parents took in what was going on and then put a stop to it. They sent her off to live her aunt, and she never came back to Woodcrest again.


	3. Alot has changed

After weeks of seeing their daughter fall into depression, Jazmine's parents finally came up with a decision to send her away. It was difficult for them because they didn't like the idea of their little girl moving away, but it was for her own good the night she went away to go to the airport, she remembered seeing a certain Freeman sitting on the other side of the street looking at her tried her best to ward off his stare, she didn't dare look him in the eye.

Tears were filling in her eyes, but he would never see through the sunglasses she was wearing. Her father was crying dramatically along with her mother who kept reminding her to video chat them every night. She granted them one last hug, then jumped in the cab. She fought the impulse to look back as she drove off.

She arrived in Virginia to her Janice( Sarah's little sister). She was in awe when she saw that huge mansion, wow her aunt was really rich. When she walked inside the tidy clean sparkling mansion. She felt uneasy, what if she didn't want me here? Jazmine thought to herself.

But little did she know her aunt Janice was thrilled. She had all sons and always wanted a little girl, so having Jazmine there made her happy. Her personality just like Jazmine's. She was friendly and all of life. She had large beautiful green eyes and blunt long curls, she was gorgeous. Though Jazmine couldn't deny how great her aunt was, she couldn't help but weep.

She missed her parents, she missed home, she missed Huey. Why did she have to still miss him! She wanted to get over him badly, but it was hard. Every time she thought of Huey, she could help but to conceive of his betrayal. Good thing she had Aunt Janice to help her through those emotions.

At first Janice was scared that Jazmine would never recover, Jazmine heart had been weakened to the point of no return, but Janice was determined to fix her only niece's broken heart. She did whatever it took to help her overcome it as much as possible.

She understood Jazmine and thanks to her, Jazmine becomes a more adept person and she was able to move on. Aunt Janice even gave Jazmine a makeover, she instructed her how to manage her curls and make her hair appear less frizzy and shinier. She taught her how to do her makeup and clothes.

She led her to the best clothing stores, they travel to different places like Paris, Hawaii, England, and much more. She enrolled her in the best private school and introduced her to people she never believed she would ever meet, people that were important and rich.

Though Jazmine was living the glamorous life, she still remained in contact with her parents and friends. During summer breaks, she would purchase tickets for her three besties Cindy, Nicole, and Lisa to visit. When they came it was like old times, they enjoyed each others company and went out as they always did. However, as time went by they slowly drift apart, but they nevertheless kept in touch and talked almost every other day.

One day Jazmine was at a business cocktail party at the job Aunt Janice helped her get. At that time, Jazmine was 20 by that time and she was happy that she was able to get her own things in life. She was independent, she had a condo, car, and a great job.

For the first in her life, things were going well for her. She received everything a twenty-year-old could ever wish for, everything except love. After Huey, she never dated anyone. A bunch of guys wanted her, but she would turn them all down. She didn't ever imagine she would ever let a man in her heart until she meet him.

His name was Connor Thomas. He was breathtaking and every woman's eyes were on him, but his eyes were on Jazmine. From the minute he spotted her, he couldn't quit looking at her. He was mesmerized by her enchanted beauty, and she was spellbound by him. And then when he walked her way, she didn't know what to do, she was frozen.

"Hello beautiful " Connor stated, feeling confident.

"Hi," Jazmine said nervously.

"May I ask the beautiful lady her name?" Connor asked, taking hold of her hand Jazmine felt her face flushed, she hadn't blushed in a long time.

"I'm Jazmine DuBois, and you?" Jazmine asked, letting out a deep sigh.

"Connor, Connor Thomas, " he said, kissing her hand softly. Later that night, they exchanged numbers, after that they started to met up, and went on dates. Jazmine never thought she would allow a man to walk through the wall that she built over herself, but she did and once she did, He opened Jazmine's heart and filled it with his love.

Huey's POV:

It has only been 5 months since Jazmine's parents sent her off. I recall seeing her dressed in a long coat and some jeans. she got a glance at me, but she turned her head down. I remember holding my tears as I saw the cab drive off with the love of my life inside. I wanted to chase after her, only I knew it was impossible, especially since I had a baby on the way.

The sole reason I stayed with Giselle was because she was pregnant with my child and I wasn't going to be a deadbeat father. I was going to accept the responsibility and take care of my child no matter what. Even if I scorned the fact that Jazmine hated my guts. Even if I still loved her and even though I felt stupid for getting caught up in Giselle's trap, I stuck around. I considered it as a punishment, after all, it was my fault and I put myself in this situation.

I didn't love Giselle. She was everything Jazmine wasn't. Selfish, obnoxious and annoying sometimes but she did have some good things about her. but every time I would try to take some time for myself she was there , Then I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts with Giselle calling me again, I picked up the phone.

"what is it now giselle"I said feeling annoyed.

"Huey! I think the baby's coming!" Giselle yelled in pain.

God, why is this occurring now?,I thought.

"Shit!" I swore. I needed to get Giselle to the hospital, she was in labor. I left work as fast as I could and picked up Giselle and drove away to the hospital. Granddad and Riley were following behind us in Dorothy. During that hectic moment of Giselle giving birth, I couldn't take my mind off Jazmine. I missed her, I wanted to go see her and prove to her that I was sorry.

But I knew that I couldn't.

Giselle's parents are old school, which meant I had to marry her after the baby was delivered. I known this would be so bittersweet for me and everybody else?

My child was a beautiful and healthy a boy and though I loved my son unconditionally. I love my son, but I hate that he wasn't born from Jazmine . Becoming a father constantly reminded me of the betrayal and the humiliation that I brought to Jazmine.

I destroyed her reputation, everyone thought of her as the girl that got cheated on. They spread rumors stating that she was a bad kisser and that she had a bad aroma. Though I denied all rumors, they just continued coming. I knew if she would ever arrive back to Woodcrest, her image will never be the same.

By the time I turned 19, I finally made Giselle my wife, and it was the toughest day of my life and i felt my son needed both of us together. but i was mad at her that day beacuse She really had the nerve to invite Jazmine to our wedding, but the invitation was sent back. I believe that Jazmine hated me for what I did, and I bet she hated me even more today. I felt my skin crawl and angry course through my body every time I thought of Jazmine finding someone better than me.

Though it split my heart to think about that, I felt like she needed to find that someone. I knew I could never get her back after everything I did. She needed to be with somebody else. Someone that will make her happy, someone that wouldn't dare cheat, someone that was wouldn't get another girl pregnant, Someone that isn't me.

End of flashback.

The minute I saw Jazmine, the first thing that came to my mind was wow she is so gorgeous, now more then before she definitely had changed and dress did her justice. I instantaneously fell in love her with her all over again. She was now screaming, asking me questions, but before I could say something back to her, she got up and turned to exit.

"Jazmine, wait!" I couldn't let her walk out on me, not again.

She was hollering at me, the next thing I knew she was in my arms and breaking down in front of me. it was beacuse of my mistake's that she was reacting like this. I desired to kiss her soft lips and tell her I still loved her and that I was so sorry for everything I did, but I was her boss and also a married man.

"Jazmine, Listen to me," I said, gripping her shoulders so she was facing me.

"Jazmine, I know I hurt you. And you have every right to hate me, but I'm your boss now and we can't think about the past now. Whether you like or not, this is business. So please calm down and have a seat" I articulated in a stern tone.

She looked at me like she wanted to spit in my face and tell me to go to hell, but then she pulled away and did what she was told

I let out a sigh of relief and ordered the waiter to get her a glass water. I expected her to throw it in my face, but she accepted it and took a sip of the water. I saw as she went from being extremely pissed to becoming calmer and more relax.

Jazmine's POV:

I desired to throw that glass of water in his face and tell his ass to go to hell, but he was right he was my boss and this was business. So rather then doing that, I took a sip of the water and let out a sigh of relaxation as the cold water enter my body.

He threw me a look of concern,

"Jazmine," he said softly.

"Mr. Freeman I would prefer if you called me by my last name, its very inappropriate due to you being my boss. Also, I would like to request to discuss whatever business we have to discuss tomorrow. Besides, it's getting late and I'm sure your wife wants you home, so enjoy your night."I dismissed him like a boss walking away one time more.

But once again my "Bad Ass" moment was cut short when he grabbed me, this time he took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the table and sat me back down.

I felt insulted, how dare he!

"Mrs. DuBois, if you would wish to go, feel free to go home, but could you at least let me offer you something to eat?" Huey requested, giving me a hopeful look.

I Instantly wanted to slap him and tell him no, but then my tummy growled. All I suffered from eating was a cold bagel from this morning and we were in one of the best Italian restaurants in New York, so I couldn't decline.

"Fine, but after this I'm leaving. " I told him in a grave tone.

The waiter arrived and I ordered a veggie soup with a salad while Huey ordered the same. We sat in awkward silence as we waited for our meal.


	4. Did that just happen

"Soo" Huey started breaking the silence and clearing his throat. "Since I'm going to be your boss, could I at least get to know you better, I mean I know we know each other, but would you mind telling me about your life now?" Huey asked in an anxious tone.

Why was he so nervous, this was totally rare.

I thought about his offer for a moment, then I said "yes I would, but I demand some answers of my own and because your now my boss i'm going to work this out because I can't lose my job."I said.

""No worries, as I said before, everything will be about business and I assure I won't give you a hard time about this" Huey informed.

"okay, so how the wife and baby?" I asked randomly. I knew I was supposed to keep it about business, but I couldn't help, but to be anxious.

I knew I caught him off guard a little by the expression of his face, I knew he was hesitating to tell me, but then he spoke,

"We have a son. His name is marcus and he's five years old. My wife and I aren't on good terms because I'm most certain that she's seeing someone else, but I guess it's karma for what I had done to you and Jazmine I just want to say I'm so sorry for everything" He said, his eyes were full of regret.

As I sat there hearing all he said I was glad he son was okay, even though he was not mines and I was feel little bitter once he stared talking about his wife and felt it was time I tell him how I felt about everything then I said something I thought I would never say to him. "hmm, your right Freeman Karma hit your ass good. Karma is a super bicth isn't she? but you know what I learn over these past years? I learned that apologies don't mean shit!" I said with a pinch of bitterness in my voice.

"I may sound like a bicth right now and I know we're supposed to be" professional" but that's what happens when you're looking at someone that hurt you so many times!" I shouted upset again.

"But you know what? I'm terribly sorry that you're bicth of a wife is nothing but a dirty sult, so um, good luck with that marriage stuff" I said, sarcastically.

"Don't smart mouth me Mrs. Dubois! " Huey stated in a now impatient tone.

" Don't tell me what to do, Mr. Freeman! fuck you! How dare you feel the need to express to me your feelings regarding your wife. You didn't have to extend into further detail like I give a shit that your wife is cheating.

"Wait but you're the one who asked me about it ! " Huey was saying, but he was cut off.

"Boohoo Huey! Payback sure is a bicth. You know what fuck this dinner, fuck you! Your a total asshole!"I shouted as i was getting up. "Now if you can excuse me, I need to get to the ladies room if you don't mind telling the waiter to give us a separate check. I'll pay for my own shit!" I dismissed, walking off.

No One's POV

Jazmine felt the tears flowing down her eyes as she made her way to the restroom. She could hear Huey calling out for her, but she brushed off him. She didn't need to hear the bullshit that came from his mouth anymore.

The server arrived with their food, Huey went to tell Jazmine the food was ready. Whether she liked it or not he was her boss and he wasn't going to allow her to disrespect him, she was going to have dinner with him. Huey waited for her to come from the bathroom, but she never came out. He let a sigh of frustration and decided to go fetch her from the restroom.

When he drew closer to the bathroom door, he could hear Jazmine talking to someone on the phone.

"Jazmine," he said, tapping on the door slowly.

He heard her smack her teeth and go on talking on the phone.

"Baby, I'll be home shortly. I love you" he heard her say which angered him. Out of anger, he burst inside the bathroom.

Jazmine hung up her cell she gasped loudly as Huey burst inside the bathroom. She observed as he locked the door and lean his back against the door. She felt her stomach bubble up at the sight of Huey is standing there with his arms across his chest and looking at her in the most intense way he's ever managed.

Jazmine finally found her voice and shouted out.

"what the hell Huey! You frightened the life out of me!" She shouted. " Why are you just standing there like that. Don't you recognize this is a women's bathroom? and why acting like some creep locking doors? And will you quit staring at me like that! You must have lost your damn mmmm!" Jazmine stated, but was caught off by Huey's lips.

The way he kissed her was like he has never before, the way his tongue dance with her's and the way he was suckleing on her lower lips. She wanted to push him off of her, but she couldn't It was like his kisses were magical, taking over her entire body.

She was so to into the kiss that she heard herself softly moan in his mouth. What made things worse was when he lifted her by her legs and sat her on the sink.

""Oh god, " she whispered out, slanting her head back as he nibbled on her neck, stroking her breasts.

She wanted to hate him but damn it's been an overly long since she had this. She needed sex desperately, she desired him to fuck her brainsout, damn she missed him.

Her hands were stroking on all of his strong muscles she gasped as the cold sink touched her skin. He had hoisted her dress up and caressed her thighs, giving her ass a strong squeeze as he grinds his body against hers.

She moaned again, this time louder as she felt the zipper of her dress go down. She took hold of the back of his neck and pushed him toward, so she could taste his soft lips.

As the kiss became more vivid, she started fibbing with his pants trying to get them off. He let out a little chuckle and helped her unbutton his pants. Before he could go on to the next move he decided to tease her with more of his kisses, while she continued to make noises in his mouth.

He was driving her wild. In the back of her head and in the back of his, they knew this was wrong to do, but they couldn't stop themselves. Something has come over them and they were thus close to having sex, when suddenly Huey's phone ring loudly from his pants, ruining the moment.

Breathing heavily, he drew away and grabbed his phone. Jazmine, who was also breathing heavy remained posted on the sink, frozen in thought.

"Shit, I got to take this call" he announced breathlessly.

"I'll be back okay?" Huey said, kissing her lips as if they were going to continue this.


	5. It's just business

As Huey left out of the bathroom, Jazmine quickly got down from the sink and fixed herself. She quickly cleaned her face and pinned up her hair, then walked out the bathroom.

What the hell was that Jazmine! You have a boyfriend and he has a wife, what the matter with you! You almost have sex with Huey Freeman( the man that cheated and broke your heart) in the restroom? You're so much better than that. She thought to herself.

Curse it, her body must really miss being, Her thoughts were instantly mentally snatched from her by Huey grabbing her waist from behind, kissing her neck tenderly.

Jazmine removed his hands and moved away from him. "Huey, you have a wife and I have a boyfriend. This was a mistake, this can ever happen again okay" Jazmine said as nice as she could.

"Wait, now you care about my wife's feelings? Come on and I know you really don't love that boyfriend of your's" he stated with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"and you don't kiss someone like that if you weren't truly in love with them. I'm in love with you Jazmine and deep down I know you're still in love with me. I never kissed Giselle like that and I'm damn certain he never kissed you the way I did. don't tell me you feel what you felt when I kissed you when you kiss him." Huey said in a cocky fashion.

"whatever," Jazmine said in shock that he said that.

"First of all, I don't give zero fucks about your pathetic ass wife feelings, but I do care about my boyfrends, yes I LOVE my boyfriend! and I don't fucking care if you're over that bicth you call a wife, but I'm not going to be your side chick Huey!" She yelled, jabbing his chest.

" And in any case, I would never do that to Connor, unlike you, he's loyal to me. I was foolish to even think about cheating on him, and I will never do that ever again." Jazmine stated. "And equally for you Huey, if you're so quick to cheat on your wife, it's that you have a problem with commitment. And it's very clear that you have been already cheating on Giselle and it's not with me beacuse why would she just go and sleep around on you for no reason.

" I don't know who the young woman you're screwing behind your wife's back is, but I advise you to do this. If you don't want Giselle anymore, then divorce her and just take care of your son. Perhaps you shouldn't have married her in the first place, but it's too late your married.

" For the record, you're insane if you believe you're going to win me back because that sail has shipped a long time ago, so you and I will be nothing but business from now on. You're my boss and that's all you will ever be, good night Mr. Freeman""Jazmine dismissed, leaving him speechless.

She paid the whole check and left a tip, taking her food in a takeaway bag.  
Departing like a boss!

Huey stood thinking of every word she said, he knew everything she had said was right. All the same, he didn't care what she thought, he was determined to change her mind about him, he was going to make her his again.

she didn't know it yet, but he did know for a fact that her boyfriend who she so called "Loyal" wasn't loyal at all. In fact, he was cheating on her with plenty of women. he only knew this beacuse he met him one day at the same place he use to go meet up with the girl he use to mess with.

Huey desperately wanted to tell her off about it all when she was boasting to him about Connor, but he would never tell her that because it wasn't his place to do that and plus he didn't want to hurt her again. She will learn the truth soon and when she does, he will be there to fix her broken heart, he will take back what belongs to him.

He was in love with her and never stoped he knew especially since that kiss. She may think that Huey was heartless because he's emotionless and he wasn't that type of guy to show it, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings.


	6. The next day after

Jazmine POV

As I walked towards the parking lot to my car, I couldn't get my mind off Huey. God, Why did he have to kiss me?

I was finally in a decent relationship with a man that sincerely loves me, then here comes Huey Freeman ready to ruin everything. Did he think I was some cheap slut? I'm not like his wife, I don't go around messing up people's relationships. I would never do what was done to me to someone else, oh no, not me.

I was a block away from my home. When I finally got in, the first thing I did was take a long hot shower. I applied my favorite shower gel that smelled like coconut milk and honey. I rinsed my hair using my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

I felt so dirty because my panties were terribly wet, and though I hated it, I kept fantasizing about his strong hands touching all over my body. Stop Jazmine! Stop! I thought to myself as I realized I was fingering myself. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I thought as I wrenched off the water.

I took hold of my towel and walked into my dressing room. I slid on my silk pajamas and slipped into bed with Connor, who was sound asleep. I gazed into my boyfriend's face, he appeared like an angel.

At once, I felt guilty I couldn't believe I kissed and almost had sex with Huey. I would reschedule if I knew that Huey was going to be there. I escaped from my thoughts and cuddled up on Conner. I fed him a kiss and let myself fall into a deep sleep as the rain began to drop.

Huey's POV

It was freezing cold and pouring down rain. I was on my path home, and my phone buzzed repeatedly, but I ignored it. I was too distracted to answer the calls, I continued thinking about Jazmine. I couldn't take my mind off her beautiful face, curly hair, soft skin, amazing scent, round ass, perky breast, and sexy lips.

Damn it Huey! Get yourself together, you have a wife, I thought as I ultimately pulled over.

I rushed my way towards my house, I have a long day tomorrow and all I want to do is go to bed. I dreaded going into this house because I knew the minute I walk inside, my wife will be waiting for me.

I hope she's asleep by now. I shut my eyes, praying that she's in bed because I knew if she's awake, the second I opened the door, all hell was going to break loose. Then the nagging game will never end. I didn't need that because I needed to get some sleep or my first day as the boss in the office would be ruined.

Unluckily for me,

"Huey Freeman, where the hell you been?" Giselle shouted, looking at me angrily.

Fuck! I thought.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago and why haven't you answered my calls. I've been calling your ass nonstop!" " Giselle shouted, bringing up her arms in the air.

"Calm the hell down, I'm here now. Also, I'm exhausted, I don't want to talk about this anymore."I said in a tired voice.

" Giselle, Goodnight, " I stated, walking upstairs.

" No! We're going to talk about this, now! I'm your wife and I don't like the fact that you're going out late at night, smelling like some fruity ass perfume, probably out with that Mya Bitch! Doing God knows what with her!" She shouted, following me to our bedroom.

I let out a deep sigh as she brought up the woman I once had an affair with. Her name was Mya Robinson. She was an intern at my previous job, I wasn't much into her, it was her looks that attracted me. She looked similar to Jazmine with green eyes and curly blonde hair. I recalled thinking of Jazmine when I was screwing her, it wasn't nothing serious. She was too clingy and materialistic, she wasn't like Jazmine at all.

When Giselle found out, I ended things with her.

"Are you still sleeping with her? You must think I'm stupid, you must think I don't recognize. Ooh, but I know you're still sleeping with that bitch. I can see the smudged lipstick on your shirt, you lying bastard!" She shouted.

Why do you always act like I won't beat a bitch ass!" Giselle shouted, getting in my face.

" Giselle, I'm not acting like anything and I'm not doing anything. I ended things with her a long time ago, and you're not beating anyone's ass" I stated.

" And if you must know, I had a business meeting with one of my employees at my new occupation. And I don't feel like arguing with you. Now can I please get some sleep, so I can gain the money that you love to spend all the time." I requested, changing into my sleeping wear.

"As I stated before, Goodnight." Huey, I said, climbing into bed.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to bed until you explain the lipstick stains! We're going talk about this all day until I get my answers" Giselle demanded.

I growled loudly and got up and took hold of a blanket and a pillow.

"you know what, fuck it. I'm sleeping on the lounge tonight" I said, walking downstairs.

"Get back up here, we're not done talking about you and that light skin bitch!" Giselle demanded.

"Giselle, I'm done talking. You can blab out all you want, but I'm going to bed, good night! And lower your damn voice, you're starting to wake up Marcus!"I shouted angrily.

She grumbled and walked inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I let out a sigh of relief and laid down on the lounge and fell into a deep sleep.

No One's Pov.

The next morning Huey wake up to see Giselle still asleep. Huey looked over his shoulder at the time, it was 6:02 am. Huey came up out of the bed and quickly showered, then he put on his black Armani suit with his navy blue tie and black shoes along with his silver Rolex watch.

By the time he was done, Giselle and Marcus were already arranged. As always Huey turned on the news and ate the breakfast Giselle served him. At one time, everyone was finished breakfast, he turned off the TV and the three of them were out the door.

As Huey's personal driver pulled up, he give Giselle a kiss and hugged his son tightly.

"Have a good day Marky, I'll catch you later alright," he said, rubbing his son's head. "be safe"

He looked up at Giselle who looked unpleased.

"Giselle you be safe too. I love the both of you" that was something Huey always said to them before they started the day.

"I love you too daddy! Be safe and a have a good day" Marcus exclaimed, waving goodbye. Marcus was so excited to go to school. He had begun kindergarten a few week ago.

" I love you too baby," Giselle said, handing him a full kiss, before going into her separate car.

Huey waved goodbye and went inside his own, on his way to the office, his cell phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Huey replied.

" Yo nigga! why your gay ass never pick up? What you too good for your own brother?' Riley urgently.

"Riley, what is it? Is there something you need to tell me "Huey said.  
His brother never calls this early

" Yeah, nigga I do have something to ask your hating ass. Why the hell you messing with Jazzy" Riley said with a scent of humor.

"What? Riley, I don't have time for your shit bye!" Huey shouted, hanging up the phone.


	7. In the office and that moment

Huey sat in his office waiting for a certain strawberry haired employee to arrive so he could confront her. He was now very furious with her. The only way his brother knew about his situation with Jazmine was if Jazmine, herself told Cindy and her other annoying friends.

Why the hell would she tell them! if Giselle finds out that the meeting yesterday was with Jazmine, she's going to go off. He doesn't have time for this bullshit. He demanded to have a discussion with Jazmine immediately. He needed to make sure that she keeps her mouth close.

He's not in the mood to have to deal with with Giselle jumping down his back about Jazmine. They still hate each other to this day. He didn't need all that drama, he already dealt with the Mya thing which he ended months ago, but she still doesn't believe him. Now even Jazmine knew he had cheated on Giselle.

The only woman he wanted to cheat with is Jazmine, wait what? Huey thought. No, he couldn't do that to Giselle, he will do it the right way and divorce her. Wait, what is he saying? He can't do that to Marcus. He thought.

But then again, she's cheating on him too, and he could always get partial custody. His son could still live happily, he'll get habituated to it. Even though that was going to be a hard thing to deal with, he knew deep down he had to execute this for Jazmine.

He delivered to do what was best because one day his son will grow up and discover he's in love with another woman, so he minds well to it now. It's the only way he could get Jazmine back. Marcus will love Jazmine just as much as his father does. He thought to himself.

Finally, Jazmine walked into his office. They were awkwardly quiet for a moment, then

"Ms. DuBois, I called you in here to ask you if you talked to Cindy McPearson lately?" Huey stated.

Jazmine made a facial expression of confusion.

"Yes, but why are you asking me this? It's none of your business who I talk to personally Mr. Freeman" Jazmine stated in a grave tone.

"well, it becomes my business MS. DUBOIS! when you're talking about ME! to your friends " Huey argued.

"Huey, what the fuck are you talking about I'm not talking about you to anybody. This is genuinely not the time or the place to discuss this" Jazmine stated.

"so, if you don't mind. I will like to get back to work, thank you. So please excuse me Mr. free-mmm!"Jazmine said, but in mid-sentence Huey had already crashed his lips against hers.

Once again, she felt lifted from her feet, but, this time, he pinned her on the small table stand by the doorway. Knocking the glass vase down, he smooched on her neck as he lifted up her skirt. She gasped aloud as he ripped her panties.

She let out muffled moans, biting her tongue as he entered his finger inside her womanhood.

"Oh Huey, " she groaned as he began pumping in his fingers in and out of her making her extremely soaked and driving her to insanity. He was about to insert his member inside her until,

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

damn it! he thought.

" Who is it!" He hollered out, still holding Jazmine up.

" I'm sorry, sir. I know you said no interruption's, but your wife is downstairs, and I informed her you were in a meeting, but she forced me out the way" Kimberly explained. " I ran here to warn you, she's furious! "

Shit, he thought she's going to kill someone if she catches him and Jazmine, good thing he locked the door.

"Let me down" Jazmine demanded.

"Oh, sorry" he stated as he placed her down. He was about to kiss her once more, but she shoved him off her and slapped him hard across his face.

"What the hell do you reckon you're doing! this is very inappropriate. You say this is a place of business, but now you're trying to fuck your employee!"Jazmine shouted, fixing her skirt.

" this Isn't why I'm here. If you don't start behaving like you're my boss, I will have to find a new job. Now keep your hands off of me, you disgusting pig. let me go before that bitch come in here, then I'll have to kick her ass!"Jazmine shouted, fixing her hair.

"Don't smart mouth me Jazmine and watch your tone!" Huey demanded.

" You're not kicking my wife ass and don't pretend like you didn't like what I was doing because you were enjoying every moment of it," he said in a cocky voice.

"Whatever, goodbye Mr. Freeman," Jazmine said, turning on her heel." And just so you know, that will be the last time you will ever touch this. This is all for my man, Conner" Jazmine said in a teasing manner.

Huey felt his blood boiling.

Before she could leave Huey grabbed her arms, " I may be your boss, but I'm also the only guy you'll ever really love" he said in a cocky voice, pushing her towards him.

" And as I said before, your sluggish ass boyfriend don't got shit on me. I'm the only one that can fuck you recklessly and have you still fantasizing about it later." Huey whispered in her ear as he massages her inner thighs.

Jazmine breathed heavily as rubbed his bare hard member against her butt, making her wetness leak down her legs.

She let out a moan louder than before as he ground against her harder. She couldn't believe he was making her go crazy without even being inside her. Lastly, he stopped and put away his member.

" Now think about that before you make your little comments jazmine." he said, drawing away from her.

" My wife is coming now! so on your way out, do me a favor and walk in the other direction so she won't see you. Mrs. DuBois" Huey stated in serious tone fixing his suit.

You can go , We're done here Ms. DuBois" Huey said, opening the door for her to leave.

"Asshole" she cursed as she stormed out of his office.

JAZMINE'S POV

Fucking asshole! I thought as I walked in the direction Huey instructed me to walk. I couldn't believe I almost had sex with him again! I definitely need to control these sexual urges I'm suffering from, I thought. I was fixing my hair and skirt again then

BUMP!

I bumped into my rival, Giselle Freeman. I could't help but to envy the pretty bitch that stole my love away. She stood taller than my 5'3 height. She was about 5'5 feet. She was brown skinned with dark chocolate deep wave, medium length hair. She had light hazel eyes, the same eyes that caught Huey's attention.

Looking at her reminded me of the hate I will always deliver for her. We didn't say a word just glared at each other for a minute, then we walked past each other.  
But then Giselle wanted to get cute and stop and turn to say,

"Bitch, I know your ass is not fucking with my man," she yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

I have two options here, walk away and ignore her. Or get the revenge I always wanted to get.

It didn't take long for me to make my decision. I turned around and laughed hysterically.

"Bitch you think this is a joke? Are you fucking with my man or not, " she said, baffling in my face.

She was cracking her knuckles as if I'm supposed to be intimidated. I'm no longer that sweet and weak Jazmine, that girl died years ago.

I find it hilarious, thinking of my next move. I hate this bitch guts, so what I said next I could not pass up.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked Giselle. To reply to your question. Yes, I'm fucking the life out of your husband and I just did in his office." I said proudly.

Giselle gasped loudly.

"Yup, Payback is such a slut just like you! And unlike you, I pay bills and I have a career. We're going to have to have a girl to girl chat another time bye sweetie" I said, hip bumping her as I walked passed her.

She stood still with her eyes watering.

Just Exactly like her, I stopped and turn.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Could you do me a favor? If Huey hasn't yet, Could you throw out my pink panties. They should be somewhere on the floor when he ripped them off." I revealed, her eyes grew wider.

" Okay, Cheerios darling!"I said in a British accent, doing the sexy walk as I walked off.

I felt like a total boss, maybe I should have kicked her ass like I always desired. Merely seeing the expression on her face was much more priceless, but I'm way too beautiful to be fighting with hoes.

She actually thought he would really get over me. I knew deep down he will never love her the way he loves me. It's truly funny, I can't want to tell the girls this, I knew they would love to hear this tale. They were coming up here for the weekend and this was a good story to tell face to face.

Though that was probably one of my greatest moments, I couldn't help but to imagine that what I just did will turn badly for me.

Who knows.


	8. You what? part1

Giselle POV

Ever since last night, I've been calling back about those lipstick stains on his shirt. That familiar smell of fruity strawberries and coconut. There were so many questions hopping around in my head, it was driving me crazy. I felt myself squeezing the stirring wheel tightly. I had to unveil the truth! I remember possessing this same feeling in my gut before I discovering Huey's affair with his intern.I couldn't control my breathing.I said my goodbyes to my son and pulled over.

I gritted my teeth and pushed down on the gas with all of my strength, racing to my husband's workplace.

When I finally arrived, I didn't even property park my car. I rushed my way out of the car and speed walked to the front desk.

Along my way, I spotted Huey's assistant Kimberly walking towards the desk with files in her hands. When she recognized me, she looked surprised and almost terrified to see me.

"How are you Mrs. Freeman? How can I " she articulated, giving me the false smile ever.

"Where's my husband!"I demanded, interrupting her. Her eyes got wide and she looked as if she was uncomfortable.

"Um, he's in a meeting at the moment, you will have to," she said, but I didn't give a shit what she had to say. I pushed her away and walked ahead.

"Mrs. Freeman! You can't go up at this time" She warned, trying to stop me.

"The hell I can!" I called, walking towards the elevator, but her rude slick ass pushed me and ran inside, shutting the elevator door on me.

I hollered banging on the elevator door, but it had already gone upwards.

I was, even more, furious. Kimberly is acting fishy to me, preventing me from my own husband? Huey must be definitely hiding something.

Feeling impatient, I decided to use the stairs instead, which took like forever to get to the 9th floor.

Tuckered out, I took a few deep breaths as I slowly walked down the halls.

I made a quick bathroom stop to fix my hair and to apply my lipstick. I had to look sexy if I wanted answers from my hubby. I was proficient at getting what I want from him. I was determined to get answers whether he likes it or not. And if I like his answers. I'll grant him a treat. I smiled at the thought of office sex.

It was the perfect plan. I continued to prep myself as I exited a different direction towards the lobby. I didn't want one of his annoying assistants to try and stop me. I lowered my head a moment to fix my skirt and then

BUMP!

I swore under my breath thinking it was one Huey's clumsy ass assistants, but to my surprise it was Jazmine.

What the fuck was she doing here?

She must have been surprised too because her eyes grew just as full as mine.

Did she just come out of Huey's office?

I hoped not, I knew how Huey felt about this bitch.

We glowered at each other for a moment not saying a word. During that bit, I couldn't help but notice how different she appeared. Back when I had stole her man, she was this bright eye innocent girl that wore nothing but Hello Kitty shirts and Sketchers.

She used to wear her hair in huge puffballs or attempt to straighten it. She always delivered a nice shape, but this time, she looked fuller. Her eyes didn't hold that innocent glow anymore. though she looked as if she got into a fight with the blow dryer and lost, she was still competition in looks.

she was very pretty, her curly hair was wild and her lipstick was faded.

I granted her one last look. A look that said, once he was your man, but now he's mine.

It was as if she could read my brain because her eyes looked hurt.

Finally, after that look, we walked past each other, but then I thought to myself.

Lipstick stains.

Wait a minute, her lipstick color was the same color I have seen on Huey's shirt and her perfume.

Oh, hell to the no! I recalled as I turned around and shouted

"Bitch, I know your ass was not fucking my man"

She twisted around to look at me blankly, then she suddenly laughed out loud. God, I wanted to whoop her ass, but instead,

"Bitch you think this is a joke? Are you fucking my man or not" I said, walking closer to her face. I cracked my knuckles to let this trick know she better say the correct thing or I'm going beat that ass.

I expected her to be shaking in her heels, but instead, she smiled widely, and batting her eyelashes and said.

" Actually, I'm glad you asked Giselle. To reply to your question. Yes, I'm fucking the life out of your husband and I just did in his office." She stated proudly, twirling her hair around her finger.

I gasped loudly, I couldn't conceive what she just said. She giggled a little, I desired to pull her by her hair, but for some reason, I couldn't move.

"Yup, Payback is such a slut just like you! And unlike you, I pay bills and I have a career. We're going to have to have a girl to girl chat another time, bye sweetie" she said, hip bumping me as she walked passes me.

She had some nerve coming at me like that, talking about karma. Bitch karma didn't make him fuck me, it was Huey's decision to sleep with me. I didn't put a gun to his head and ordered him to have sex with me. He did that because he wanted me!

I required to shout, but I was out of words, I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to be a weak.

But Huey cheated before. I couldn't help but to feel my eyes water because I knew he would never give up loving her. The last woman he had an affair with was identical to Jazmine. And then finding out that he slept with Jazmine meant there was a possibility I could lose him.

Before I could move again Jazmine turned around with her hand along her hip.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Could you do me a big favor? "She inquired in a honeyed voice.

A favor? Bitch, please! Did this bitch ask me for a favor? I thought furiously.

"If Huey hasn't yet, Could you throw out my pink panties. They should be somewhere on the floor when he ripped them off." She said, making her voice sound seductive.

I felt my eyes widened, I was going to kill him!


	9. You what? part2

" Okay, Cheerios darling!" she pronounced in a terrible British accent. this bitch thought she was cute, switching her hips side to side like the skank bitch she was.

I truly wanted to beat her ass, I wanted to run after her and drag her by her hair. But that will have to wait because I had to talk to my man. I had to get to the bottom of this!

I swear if he lies I'm proceeding to find those panties. If I find those things in there, that would prove everything she stated to me.

My mama used to always tell me "don't go looking for dirt, but if it comes to you, use that shit."

Huey better watch out!

I hastened to his office, if I thought I was furious then, I was more than furious now, I was absolutely enraged. I can't believe the man I married forgot his vows he made to me, once more! And today I was perishing to have to remind him once again.

When I walked in the office, I saw Huey sitting there with his arms folded to his chest, looking as if he didn't just fuck his ex-girlfriend in here.

"Giselle, what are doing here?" He demanded.

"What am I doing here? I should ask you what is your ex doing here? You know what, don't answer that question. I have a better question, are you fucking that bitch too? Don't lie to me, Huey Freeman!" I demanded.

His facial expression didn't seem surprised or phased.

"No, I'm not sleeping with Jazmine, she's just my employee. Huey stated formerly.

"I never slept with her, "he reiterated.

"Huey I know you! There's just no fucking way. you've never slept with her" I hollered, crossing my arms.

I simply couldn't believe that they had never done anything, sexually. I just knew that he was lying.

"NO! I have not slept with Jazmine, so let it go, Giselle! " He articulated in a higher tone.

"And why are you here? You can't be showing up unexpectedly at my place of business with this. Giselle, I have plenty of work to do, we can discuss this later at home. This is very unprofessional" He said.

I nearly laughed at his professional comment, but he was right.

I was about to walk away, but then I spotted the vase on the floor, but it wasn't the broken vase that took hold of my attention. It was those bright pink laced panties.

I felt my jaw drop, and they were ripped just as Jazmine described.

Right away, I knew he fucked her and now my blood was burning like fire. As Huey was talking about something I wasn't hearing, I searched for a hairpin in my hair and used it to pick up the underwear.

There was no way I was touching that slutty thing. "As I was saying, Giselle, we should" he stopped in mid-sentence as I presented him Jazmine's panties, lifting them high so he could see.

"You were saying?" I asked, glaring at him furiously.

"What this Huey!"I exclaimed. His face looked flushed, I caught his ass good.

"Giselle, I can explain, " he said in a deliberate tone.

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking lying piece of shit!" I exclaimed.

"You stated you weren't doing anything. Well, finding these laying on your floor isn't the definition of " not doing anything" I shouted, wiggling them around.

You're so full of shit!" I shouted, throwing the panties in his face.

"Giselle" he hollered, grabbing the panties, placing them down.

"ugh! fuck you! Everything you say out your mouth is a fucking lie. You fucking cheating bastard. Do you want to know why I cheated on your ass? I realized you were fucking that bitch that looked like Jazmine. Now you're fucking the real one!" I hollered from the top of my lungs.

"Huey why are you doing this to me? I ended my affair because I believed you were going to change for us, for Marcus! How could you do this to our marriage? How could you do this to our son? "I asked.

"Giselle" he stated in a serious tone.

"Marcus doesn't need to be dealing with this! He needs his parents getting along with each other. He needs to be in a stable environment." I declared.

" He doesn't need us fighting with each other and fucking other people. I want my son to grow up wisely, I don't want him to follow behind the footsteps of his lying cheating father! It isn't healthy Huey" I explained.

Huey let out a sigh, "You're absolutely right Giselle." he admitted.

I burned out my breath in relief, finally were on the same page I thought.

"This isn't healthy for Marcus. That is why I want to do what's best for our son. I agree, I don't want him seeing us like this, and I don't want to set a bad example." He stated.

" I won't allow him to dwell under my Lies anymore." he said.

"What?" I inquired. He sounded like he was giving up on us.

"Giselle, I can't do this anymore with you. We have been together since we were 18, and it's very clear that we don't have any trust or allegiance in this relationship anymore." He revealed.

"Are you saying what I reckon you're saying? Are leaving me!" I postulated in a loud tone.

" I was going to wait to tell you this after the holidays, but since we are both aware that this isn't working out. I think what's best for us and our son is if we end this immediately." He requested.

"What I'm telling you is I want a divorce" he confirmed.

I held In my tears,

Did he say he was filing for divorce? oh, so now he wants a divorce? I angrily thought.

On the spur of the moment, I had a moment of realization. He was doing this to be with Jazmine, and I wasn't running short to let that bitch take my man from me. I gave him a family and now he wants to pull it apart.

Over my dead fucking body!


	10. The truth comes out finally

Connor's Pov.

Jazmine and I haven't been on the same page lately, in fact, we haven't been on the page for a very long time. When I first met her, things were perfect and I knew she was the one for me, but ever since she got that huge promotion, things changed between us. We rarely communicate instead, she gives me quick kisses and leaves. We don't spend time together because she's always putting off our dates and most of all, we aren't intimate because she's either too tired or just not in the mood. From time to time, I tried my hardest to be patient with her because I wanted to conceive we would get back on track, but it only got worst. Those promises she had made became lies, and her main priority was always about work, work, and work. My breaking point had hit and I realized that I was completely unhappy.

I was continuously thinking about leaving her, but I couldn't leave, I loved her too much, and I didn't want to hurt her. One night, I was at the bar drinking my misery away when on the spur of the moment, I met this stunning woman. Her name was Diane, I got her a drink and the next thing I knew, I was in her bed. From, then and on, I've been sleeping with her along with a few other women. At first, I was living the life of Charlie Sheen, but I didn't want that life. I wanted Jazmine, only her. I ended my ties with those women, but I nevertheless keep in contact with Diane as a friend. For months, I've held this secret from her, but now the guilt is starting to hit me. I don't think I can keep this up. I have to tell Jazmine, it's time for me to turn back home and tell Jazmine the truth.

On my way to the house, I felt my palms sweating on the steering wheel. I was uneasy to tell her, but on the other hand, I knew deep inside this will all over soon.

Jazmine's Pov.

Once again, I was home alone sitting in my living room, watching my favorite show while Connor was out again. Lately, he's been distant towards me. He doesn't question me any longer and he doesn't pressure me to go out on dates. He doesn't ask for sex anymore, instead, he passes me a kiss on the forehead and leaves out for "work". Every time I call him it goes to straight to voicemail. It was altogether strange, it as unlikely of him to ignore my calls. Matter of fact, it was improbable for him to be out this late. I sigh deeply and rubbed my arms that were filled with goose bumps, It was a bit cold in here. I was on my way to grab a blanket when suddenly, I heard the door knock.

I smiled thinking it was Connor (though he owned a key) I walked towards the door and opened it to discover one person I didn't ever expect to show up at my doorstep, Huey Freeman.

What in the world is he doing here? I thought to myself.

No one's Pov

"Good evening Ms. Dubois" Huey stated formally,

"What are you doing here Mr. Freeman!"Jazmine stated in an irritated tone. " and how did you find out where I live?" Jazmine questioned suspiciously.

"Ms. DuBois in case you didn't recognize. It's my job to know where my employees live, I do own the company" Huey informed her.

"I don't give two shits what you own. You have no right, showing up at my doorstep without my consent. If you require discussing business, you should have called me or waited until I came to the office"Jazmine addressed.

"Well, unfortunately, you decided not to show up to work today and you didn't answer my calls either," Huey remarked, feeling a bit angry that he didn't get to see her today.

"Well, that's just unfortunate Mr. Freeman," Jazmine remarked back. "And before you ask why I took a day off I needed to clear my brain and relax for once. Besides, I didn't ask my boss rubbing his balls on me" Jazmine remarked, crossing her arms.

"Ms. DuBois, I apologize for my promiscuous behavior the other day. I was just" Huey tried to excuse, but was cut off.

"I understand you didn't want your wife to catch you like I did,"Jazmine stated.

"Jazmine"

"Did your wife find what she was looking for," she said, smirking at the idea of Giselle finding the panties she left on the floor.

" May I come in or do you always leave your guests outside in the cold," He asked, changing the topic.

"No, I only leave unwanted guest out in the cold," she stated, pushing the door to slam it in his face, but he grabbed the door and let himself inside.

"Get the hell out my house!" She yelled, shoving him.

"Jazmine, calm the hell down. I simply want to talk" He said calmly, forcing me to sit on the couch.

How dare he come to my house unexpectedly, walk inside without my permission, and now he expects me to speak to him? I don't think so! Jazmine thought to herself.

"It's Miss DuBois to you!"Jazmine said, poking his chest.

"I visualize you don't live alone. I knew you had a boyfriend, but I didn't know he lived with you" Huey mentioned, breaking her thoughts. He must have spotted Connor's shoes.

Speaking of Connor, She didn't have time for Huey's games. Connor should be home any moment now, and she didn't need Huey to ruin the surprise dinner that she had prepared for him.

"Matter of fact, my boyfriend does live here, then if you can excuse me, I have to get dressed. I have dinner plans with him, so just as you let yourself in, you can let yourself out."Jazmine stated.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk," Huey said.

"Ok, fine" Jazmine shouted, standing up with her hands on her hips. "Say what you have to say!"

"Wow, Ms. DuBois, I must say I'm really impressed by the way your place is presented," Huey said, admiring her decor and furniture.

"I don't have time for this, Mr. Freeman, can you please get to the fucking point!"Jazmine said irritatedly.

Huey cleared his throat and spread out his briefcase.

" Yes Ms. DuBois, I have a some paperwork that I need you to review" he stated, drawing out a stack of papers.

Jazmine snatched the papers from his hand.

"I'll go over them tonight and bring them to the office in the morning, " she said, placing the papers on her table.

" Mr. Freeman, you can let yourself out, thank you," Jazmine said, walking away, towards the kitchen. She didn't even notice that Huey had followed her.

She took hold of her mittens and took out the garlic parmesan chicken from the oven and place it on top of the stove. Then she led over to the counter to prepare the salad. She almost cut herself when she jumped at the feel of a brace of strong arms, wrapping itself around her waist.

"Huey!" she shouted, but then, she gasped when she felt his cold tongue touch her neck.

God, this man will be the death of me, she thought as he began to passionately kiss and suckle on her delicate neck. She nearly lost control as he started grinding against her and feeling on her thighs. She groaned as he lifted her dress to give her a better feel of his hard dick. She shut her eyes as he began to feel her up, but then she realized what he was doing and she snapped out of it.

She twisted around and pushed him roughly, then she slapped him and ran back into the living room.

"Jazmine, look, I'm sorry," Huey said, walking towards her.

"Huey you have to go!" Jazmine demanded, opening the doorway for him to leave.

"Huey, I had enough of your games so stop it! Leave my home immediately before I call the police!" She demanded.

"Jazmine, I can't take this anymore!" Huey shouted. " I don't want to fight with you, I love you. I detest that I let another girl ruined what we had. I was so stupid, I let that letter you wrote get inside my mind. I kept believing I wasn't good enough" Huey revealed.

"Wait, what letter?" Jazmine asked. " I never wrote you a letter?" Jazmine said, looking at him in confusion.

"Recall after the fight, we had you wrote that letter in your diary" Huey mentioned.

"You read my diary?"Jazmine asked in incredulity. "How did you get access to my diary?"she asked.

Huey took a deep breath as he began to explain the story.

* * *

Flashback

It's been over three days since Huey and Jazmine had a huge conflict. It all started when Jazmine asked if they could go out on a double date with Cindy and Riley. As always, Huey said no and Jazmine started crying and screaming, accusing him of not loving her. He got mad and then they began screaming at each other until finally, Huey told Jazmine to leave and ever since then they haven't spoken.

"Huey," Giselle said, disturbing his thoughts.

"What is it?" Huey asked in an irritated voice.

"Woah! Hello to you as well," Giselle said with sarcasm. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you this. Your preppy ass girlfriend left it in class today," she said, handing him Jazmine's butterfly diary.

"You read her diary" he accused when he realized it was unlocked.

"Hehe, yeah, a girl was curious" she admitted." I mean, I'd read it if I were you, especially the most recently page" she suggested.

Huey looked at her oddly.

"Oops! I guess I said too much," she said, giggling at him. " Well, I'll be out your way, see you," she said, giving him a smile and wave, before walking down the hallway.

Huey looked down at the diary and for a second he thought about reading it, but he refused. At first, it wasn't until he got home when his curiosity began to grow. Giselle made it sound like it was urgent for him to read it and he wanted to know what Jazmine was thinking since she was currently ignoring him.

"One page wouldn't hurt," he stated as he turned to the most recently written page.

But it did hurt when he read it.

Dear Huey,

You may not ever read this because this isn't intended for you to ever read, but there's a lot on my chest I'd like to express. First, I want to say that I love you and I don't believe I could ever stop, but sometimes I just wish I would. Sometimes I just wish I could get over you and find someone else, someone better. Someone that wouldn't mind holding my hand in public. Someone that would surprise me with blooms and romantic picnics. Someone that truly understands what I want. Someone that cares when I speak about my hopes and dreams. Someone that wasn't so uptight and self-centered. Someone that would take me out and go on double dates with our friends. Someone that wasn't afraid to demonstrate to the world that he loves me, someone that would say it loud and proud. I wish I could make you become the perfect boyfriend, you would be kind, adventurous, fun, and romanticist, but I guess in life you don't always get what you wish for, you settle for less.

Huey felt like his soul was burning on fire. He felt so betrayed, hurt, angry, and most of all, he felt insecure. And so suddenly, he felt as if he wasn't good enough for Jazmine because he knew that's what she thought as well.

That same day Jazmine came over and apologized and they made up. He never told her about the diary, when she wasn't looking, he had put it back inside her book bag. She never acknowledged that it was gone. Though they were doing better, on the inside, he felt horrible. He felt like he wasn't right for her anymore and soon he started to feel like she was only with him because she couldn't find anyone else.

End of flashback.

Jazmine looked at him with pain in her eyes,

"You were never supposed to read that. "She said with regret.

"But I did read it and afterward, I wasn't the same. Every time I would attempt to get it off my mind, something would remind me of it" Huey admitted.

"But I wrote that out of anger and hurt, I didn't want anyone else. There were plenty of guys that fitted that description that tried to get with me while I was with you, but I didn't want them. I only wanted you."Jazmine proclaimed.

"I know you didn't intend for me to read it. I knew you loved me, but the things you wrote about me still affected me and made me second guess that you were settling for less.

"Why didn't you reach out to me? You could have told me how you felt"Jazmine asked as tears welled in her optics." I wanted to, but I was afraid that you would tell me that it was truthful. And so when Giselle came onto me. I threw my emotions away and I won't lie, it felt so good because for that instant, I didn't feel anything, it was just sex" Huey admitted.

"I don't want to hear about that," Jazmine said angrily.

"But when I saw how hurt you looked when you caught us, that's when I knew you didn't stand for what you wrote. I wanted to tell you then, but it was too late" Huey revealed.

"Hurt? I far from hurt! I was totally devastated!" Jazmine shouted. "I was broken even after I left, I still felt the pain!" Jazmine said, her tears were now coming from her eyes.

" I'm so sorry Jazmine, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I was mad at you for"

"Are you seriously attempting to put the blame on me! You cheated on me asshole! Over a stupid letter!" Jazmine shouted.

"It wasn't about the letter, it was the things you said in it, but you're right. There's still no excuse for the damage I caused. I cheated because I believed it would make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse and losing you was the worst part!"Huey shouted, letting his tears fall as well.

"I never imagined you would hurt me like that, " she cried."I know Jazmine, I'm so sorry" he stated, taking hold of her hands.

For a second, they looked into each other's eyes with so many emotions. The saturation was so strong that they were breathing heavily.

Without a warning, Huey grabbed the back of her neck and thrust her into a kiss. The kiss was very forceful but she enjoyed every second of it. She found herself kissing him back, but then, she recalled to herself. Why was she rewarding him? Why did she continue to grant him what he doesn't deserve?

Yes, she hurt him when she wrote that in her diary, but it still doesn't change the fact that he cheated on her. Most of all, it doesn't alter the fact that he's married with a son! She refuses to be the other woman, she will no longer be apart of his games. She has experienced enough of his bullshit!

Jazmine pushed him off her "Leave now Huey!" she demanded, but once again he caught her and kissed her again. Before she took a chance to pull away, suddenly Conner walked in.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, she could hear the anger in his voice.


	11. the big fight and the break up!

"What the fuck!" he hollered, she could hear the anger in his voice.

God, this can't be happening to me!

I didn't even get a chance to react because Conner had already charge at Huey. He seized his collar, tried to punch Huey, but Huey grabbed his fist and flipped him over. Next thing I knew they were fighting in front of me.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to break them apart, but when I got between them Conner accidentally hit me, causing my body to fall on the floor.

I felt dizzy, but I heard a vicious growl come from Huey and then I heard the sound of glass breaking. When I finally recovered, I screamed as I saw Huey slamming Conner's face on the floor. I ran towards him and pulled his shirt.

"Huey, stop please!" I begged, but he wouldn't listen.

I was going to try to pull him away, but then, I felt light headed again and my head started to hurt, I don't know what happen, but I fell to the floor. My vision started to smudge and then I went into the darkness.

No One's POV

" You fucking cunt!" Conner shouted, then head-butted him.

"Ah," Huey said as he fell over. Conner took the opportunity and punched Huey, gaining control of the battle.

Conner continued to punch the Huey's face, but then Huey grabbed his fists once more to keep him from hitting him, then used his kneecap to kick his jaw.

"Ow,"Conner cried in pain.

Huey grabbed his collar and punch his nose, then he wrapped his arm around his neck, putting him in a choke hold.

As Conner struggled to breathe under Huey's tight grasp, he noticed Jazmine laying on the floor.

"Jaz...min," Conner said weakly.

Huey looked at over and saw Jazmine on the floor unconsciously.

Huey instantly let go of Conner and ran towards Jazmine.

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted, checking her pulse. He sighed in relief, she was still breathing. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the sofa and laid her down. Conner finally recovered and he stood up straight. He panicked and called out her name.

Jazmine stirred and her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Babe, you alright," Conner said.

"Of course, she isn't alright, you idiot, you hit her" Huey shouted, balling his fist.

"I didn't intend to wound her. She got in the way" Conner said.

"It was an accident," Jazmine said weakly. She groaned in pain as she touched her head.

"You need to cool down," Huey said going towards the kitchen.

Jazmine sat up slowly and looked up at Conner.

"I apologize for that," Conner said simply.

She could still hear the wrath in his voice.

"Jazmine we need to talk," he said earnestly. She nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes to alleviate the pain.

Huey returned with a glass of water and an ice pack.

"This should help," he stated, handing her the ice pack. He placed the glass of water on the table beside her. " Drink the water," Huey said.

Jazmine nodded her head and took a small sip of the water than she sat it down.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You have to drink all of it, you're burning up," Huey said in concern.

"Huey, I'm okay, please, just leave,"Jazmine said.

"You heard her, leave! In other words, get the hell out my house!" Conner shouted.

" I'm not leaving until I know she's alright. unlike you, I care if she's hurt" Huey shouted.

Conner barked out a bitter laugh "That's interesting coming from the same man that hurt the most," he mentioned.

Huey gritted his teeth and breathe heavily, he was about to give Conner another beat down.

"Huey no,"Jazmine said. "Please just leave, I'll be fine," she said, standing up slowly.

"Sit back down, you're still light headed," Huey said, setting her back down.

"I'm all right, really. Just go home. I'll talk to you at work"Jazmine said.

"Work? Wait, you two are co-workers?"Conner asked.

"Actually, I'm her boss," Huey said.

Conner laughed and rocked his head "Unbelievable, fucking unbelievable!" he shouted.

"Huey, please go," Jazmine said as Conner began pacing.

"Would if he try something?" Huey said.

"No, he's only upset. He won't hurt me, just go" Jazmine pleaded.

Huey let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, but call me if anything," he said, touching her face.

" I love you," He stated.

"Please don't," Jazmine said, shaking her dead.

Huey wanted to resist, but he decided it was best to leave. Jazmine got up to let him out.

" Bring those documents to my office tomorrow morning," he said, kissing her cheek.

He didn't care if Conner was turning red, Jazmine was his and it will always be that way.

"I'm only a phone call away," He told her while looking at Conner, who appeared like he was ready to explode.

Huey smirked at him and left.

* * *

Jazmine closed and locked the door. She turned to Conner, who looked enraged with his arms crossed. unlike, Huey he hardly had a mark on his face, Conner suffered a busted lip and a black eye.

"You're hurt," she said, grabbing the First Aid kit and the ice pack.

"Allow me"

" So he's the reason were too "busy" to spend time with me,"Conner said, cutting her off.

"Conner, I can explain,"

"Explain what? That you've been fucking your ex that happens to be your boss?"Conner said angrily.

"This whole goddamn time!" he hollered.

"No, it's not what it looks like,"Jazmine said.

Coiner laughed at her.

"Don't feed me that crap. It appeared to me that you were kissing him!"he shouted.

"He kissed me, I try to pull away, but you came in"

"Bullshit, when I was by the door. I heard kissing noises, then I heard you tell him to leave, then he kissed you. You only stopped because you heard me come in" Conner said.

Jazmine began to cry " I'm sorry," she expressed. " We never slept together, we just kissed" she excused.

"How many times?" he demanded.

"More than twice" Jazmine admitted, looking at the floor.

Conner kept shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow," he alleged.

"I'm sorry Conner, I was so stupid, I," she said.

"Do you still love him?" he demanded.

"Y-y-yes," Jazmine said nervously.

"Do want to be with him?"

Jazmine didn't say a word, she brawled, she felt so shameful.

"Wow, so, I suppose, I should just tell you that I've been cheating on you with different women for the past few months"he revealed.

"What?" Jazmine said. "You cheated on me?"

"You were just too busy and I was unhappy. It just happened and I couldn't stop, but I ended things with them because I wanted to work things out between you and I," he acknowledged.

"But it seems you aren't happy either, so, I suppose it's best that I move on" Conner said.

"You have to be kidding me? Are you fucking serious? You made a fool out of yourself, fighting and screaming at me for kissing my ex, who had been my boss for only two weeks, when for months you've been sleeping with more than one woman. Behind my back?" Jazmine shouted. shouted.

"Now you want to move on?" She snorted.

"I didn't make a fool out of myself, I was reacting to the fact that another man was kissing my woman and on a daily basis banging her on his desk,"Conner shouted.

"We didn't have sex!" she shouted.

He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything, but you stopped caring about us. What was I suppose to do!" he exclaimed." I tried plenty of times to mend things, but all you care about was work ,"he explained.

"Of course, I'm always busy, I have a career! I have to work those hours if I want to keep bringing in good money. Pardon me for not wanting to be like your ex-girlfriends that depended on you to be their sugar daddy"Jazmine shouted."I may have kissed Huey, but it still doesn't' change the fact that you cheated on me. I told you about my broken past, yet, you do the same thing he did, now you want to move on?" She said.

" You're just like him. You say you love me, but when things aren't going your way, instead of confronting the problem, you go cheat! This is why I will never trust a man again" Jazmine shouted, letting her tears fall.

"I do love you, I just don't think I can do this anymore," he supposed.

"You love me my ass!," Jazmine said, wiping her face. " Get out!"

"What? I live here'

"Get out!' Jazmine hollered, throwing the ice pack at him, but she missed.

"Cool it down"

" I do not have the energy to kick your ass today if I do, I might kill you, so be wise, and get the hell out while you still can," she said.

" Go to one of your girlfriend's house!" she added.

"I'm staying here, so calm the hell down,"Conner said.

"Oh really?" Jazmine said, before walking towards the kitchen.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked, but his question was soon answered when he saw Jazmine racing towards him with a huge butcher knife in her hands.

" Jesus Christ," he exclaimed.

"Get out the fuck out!" she squawked in a demonic voice.

"shit , " he said, then he raced out the house.

"Don't come back you asshole!" Jazmine hollered, slamming the door.

She screamed and threw the knife across the room and slid her back against the door as she cried.

This has been the worst day ever.

First, Huey came by unexpectedly to seduce her and reveal to her the true reason he cheated on her. Right, when she believed things couldn't get any worse, Conner caught them kissing, and she got hit trying to stop them from fighting. She passed out and Conner revealed that he's been cheating all along.

Jazmine was frustrated. She loves Conner, but the truth was she was heartbroken because his infidelity reminded her of Huey. It reminded her of the pain she felt when Huey cheated on her. She was so infuriated at herself for her trusting another man with her heart. Maybe she shouldn't be with any man since all they did was lie and cheat on her. What was wrong with her? Why ever man she dated was unfaithful to her?

Jazmine hugged herself as she proceeded to cry. Now she understands what Huey meant when he said he felt like he wasn't good enough because she felt the same about herself. The toughest part was that she longed for Huey to come back and hold her, but she knew she could never forgive him. She was so pissed, confused, and hurt.

She wished her girls were here to comfort her, where are her friends when she needed them the most?


End file.
